


When she loved me

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoros of Myr scowled as he studied the young smith in front of him as he forged swords and hammered horse shoes in front of Beric all the while looking utterly miserable.<br/>“You still sad about that girl Gendry.” Thoros asked<br/>“She wasn't just any girl.” Gendry snapped.<br/>“Yes we know she was Arya bloody Stark, would have got us a pretty penny but she’s gone now, disappeared years ago and then came back and is now queen in the north and doesn't care about you at all, you need to get over it Gendry, gods know she did.” Beric growled storming out the hut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When she loved me

Thoros of Myr scowled as he studied the young smith in front of him as he forged swords and hammered horse shoes in front of Beric all the while looking utterly miserable.

“You still sad about that girl Gendry.” Thoros asked

“She wasn’t just any girl.” Gendry snapped.

“Yes we know she was Arya bloody Stark, would have got us a pretty penny but she’s gone now, disappeared years ago and then came back and is now queen in the north and doesn’t care about you at all, you need to get over it Gendry, gods know she did.” Beric growled storming out the hut.

 

Gendry got up and put the sword next to the others

 

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart

And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.

 

The young smith cleaned up while he sang

 

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all

Just she and I together, like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me.

 

Gendry finished cleaning up and sat in a chair opposite Thoros

 

So the years went by, I stayed the same

And she began to drift away, I was left alone

Still I waited for the day, when she’d say "I will always love you."

 

Gendry looked miserable as her ran a hand through his hair.

 

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she’d look my way,

She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,

Like she loved me, when she loved me

 

Gendry wiped away the tears angrily from his eyes.

 

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,

Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart

When she loved me.

 

Once done Gendry got up and walked to the door just as it opened to show a tall feminine looking man in trousers and a hat covering their hair

“Gendry I’ve made a terrible mistake, marry me.” The person said removing their hat to show the short pixie cut of a grown up Arya.

“What, but, Rickon, the north?” Gendry said confused.

“Come with me, it took me a while but I realised I love you.” Arya said with pleading eyes.

All Gendry could do was smile. “My wonderful, beautiful queen.” Gendry said before kissing her passionately and happily with a content sigh.


End file.
